1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas conductors and more particularly to a gas regulator and shutoff valve interposed in a low pressure gas line between the source and a downstream distribution line.
In moving gas under relatively low pressure from a source to a point of usage it is desirable, from an economic view point, lo utilize a distribution line conductor equipped with valves capable of containing the flow and interrupting flow in the event of a malfunction of regulating equipment causing excessive downstream line pressure. Such malfunction may result in increased pressure on a low pressure unit or system. Excessive pressure or the venting of gas through a relief valve can create a dangerous situation for equipment or personnel. Relief valves on the low pressure system may prevent a vessel or line rupture or excessive pressure on a water heater but fugitive emissions may be discharged to the atmosphere.
This invention provides a combination gas regulator and an emergency shutdown valve to be interposed in a low pressure gas line, such as a commercial or residential gas line, between the source and a downstream distribution line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of a gas regulator capable of monitoring and interrupting low pressure gas flow in the manner the valves of this invention operate.